


Trillium

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Nightmares, let az love his family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: AZ's descendants have always left him with a sense of disappointment, especially his most recent nephew. But can a little girl change his mind?
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre
Kudos: 8





	1. Under this Sun

The scream of the laser piercing the sky. The heat, the _burning._

It was a scene Kalos' former 'Great King' would never forget. He'd set it off once, and now his brother's idiotic descendant couldn't take a hint and did it again. He swore to himself he'd never look at his relatives again, lest he be filled with a gut-level sense of disappointment and rage. And he hated it. By the forsaken goat god that kept him here, he hated it. 

But he had his fairy. So it was alright. For a while, anyway. 

He trudged through Lumiose, the people swarming around him, all headed in different directions. The Sycamore Lab came into sight, and he snorted. Sycamore. The Professor was too nice for his own good. But it wasn't the Professor that caught his attention; no, the man was likely inside. But there was a child, a girl, from what his blurry eyes could make out. Even then, it was a shot-in-the-dark guess with kids these days. He'd have left her alone if she hadn't piqued his interest. The color of her hair reminded him of someone. 

His heavy footsteps alerted her to someone approaching, and she quickly turned, a Noibat alighting on her shoulder. Her eyes grew wide, and she cried out, "You! You're alive!" When she saw the older man's confusion, she explained, "It's me! The kid who visited you in my Papa's basement!" 

That was why.

His mind flashed back:

> _Darkness. Silence, save for the whir of machinery. A little child with ginger hair and sparkling blue eyes. She spoke at him, not to him, because of his stoic, tired, silence. She spoke of her mother, a champion, and her father, the bastard nephew. Eyes were cast down, and he was barely listening. But he **was** listening. Somewhat._

She was still staring at him as he thought, which jolted him when he was finally paying attention again. What to say now? He put two fingers to his neck, "Wait... I am alive? Hm. I thought I'd been released." 

"Well..." the girl thought for a moment, "I mean, you're here... and uh..." she copied the motion, feeling her own heartbeat, "I'm not dead! So that means, you must not be dead!"

"Unfortunate for me, fortunate for you. I can accept this." 

"What?" the girl's eyebrows furrowed, before she spoke again, "Why is it.. unfor-tun-ate for you?" the little sparkle in her eyes and the way she spoke made AZ feel some sort of way, though he couldn't quite pin it down. Maybe it was another ulcer. He'd had a few of those.

He sighed, "Because I am tired, and would like a rest."

"Oh. Mama has a big house. You can sleep in there, if you want." 

The giant thought for a moment, before nodding, "...Yes, please."

"Ok!" the girl eagerly tried to grab his hand, only to grab just one finger, "C'mon, mister giant!" as she pulled him along, she looked at his hands again, "Your hands are _really_ big."

As she tried to grab, AZ stooped down so she could reach, dutifully following along, "They are that way for holding many Flabebe at one time." 

"Really?" she gasped, "How _many_ Flabebe though? Like... a hundred, maybe!"

"Two hundred."

The child giggled, after letting out an even tinier gasp. They kept walking for a distance, before she looked up at him and asked, curiosity filling her eyes, "Do you have a name, mister Giant? I don't wanna keep calling you that."

Would it be right to tell her? It would be better than lying, he told himself. "...I call myself AZ." 

"AZ. Ok!" she puffed out her chest, "My whole big long name is Gianella Monique Fleur-De-Lis, but you can call me Gia. That's what Papa calls me." When he repeats the name, she smiles, "Mhm! That's me! Papa says I look a lot like him. I dunno, though. His hair is stupid." Gia looked up at him, "Do you know my Papa, AZ?"

AZ hummed in thought. Best save those ancient swears for later, "Probably. I know a lot of people's papas. Let us see... Fleur-De-Lis... tall red?"

"Yes!" she grinned as she confirmed his suspicions, "Big tall man! Pretty blue eyes, like mine!" AZ would admit, now looking at her, that she did bear a somewhat striking resemblance to her father, but there was just something about her that kept him from casting her off as another failed relative. She added on, which AZ cringed at, "He said we're royals or something. I dunno." 

He nodded, "I know him. You are not much like him."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." brown eyes focused on the horizon, "How much longer to your mother's house?" 

"Not long!" the girl hopped in a small puddle formed by the recent rain, "You're gonna like Mama. She's super nice and really talented at battling _and_ acting. She's the coolest." AZ had his own suspicions now about who the mother was, but kept his mouth shut. He knew where loose guesses got him. Not good places. Soon enough, true to the girl's word, a house, no, a mansion appeared on the horizon, hidden from the hustle and bustle of Lumiose. He smiled softly, only to return to his stoic expression the minute Gia turned back to him, "Ta-da! Here we are! Home!" she led him to the doors, before using all of the strength in her tiny body to push open the doors, AZ smirking at the sight. 

Inside was warm, and made AZ sigh almost in content. When was the last time he fit indoors? He wasn't sure. _3,000 years ago_ , he thought to himself. A look around, and the girl was gone. Great. His heavy footsteps made the hardwood creak as he moved throughout the house, trying to find the little one. He bonked his head on the entryways more than once on his little mission, but nothing serious. Especially considering what he'd been through in notably recent history. And then he heard little tiny footsteps behind him, so he paused. A small giggle. Gia was trying to sneak up on him. So he kept moving, feigning ignorance to the little scheme. 

More tiny footsteps, getting louder and faster until-

Someone was clinging to his leg. 

"Gotcha!" Gia giggled again, her Noibat chittering happily.

The giant stared down at her for a moment, "You got me." 

He had a feeling he'd be staying at this house for a while. Not because of anyone else, but... this girl. This girl would keep him here, and his thoughts told him it wouldn't be by choice. 


	2. Lead Me Home

His new residence was pleasant, AZ would admit. He had a room that fit him now, and a bed and a shower. All adjusted to fit him, finally.

He wasn't used to the fact yet, and the bed made him sore, but it was better than sleeping on the floor of a cave. He'd done it multiple times. His room sat next to Gia's, so it wasn't uncommon for her to hear him snoring, get concerned and come into his room late at night, before going back to bed. He knew she was startled by how loud it was, given he'd taken a nap the first day he was in the house, and Diantha informed him that the minute he started snoring, she'd startled and promptly bolted out of the room. 

_Loud noises from a big person,_ He supposed was the reasoning. He did tend to tower over her, being over nine feet tall. He did that to everyone. 

That night when he went to bed, he laid down on the bed, as he was supposed to, yet ended up tossing and turning. It was uncomfortable. He hated it. A tiny knock at his door and he made a sound made to inform the person on the other side that they could enter. It was Gia and her little Noibat. She looked concerned, her snowmelt eyes looking a bit watery in the moonlight. "AZ?" he grunted, and she continued, "Are you okay?"

"No. This bed makes me ache." the giant then proceeded to dump himself off the side of the bed, taking to the floor in protest. 

Gia jolted, "AZ! Don't do that! I don't think that's helping." she climbed onto the bed, "Nothing... seems wrong with it?"

"Too soft." a large hand reached up, grabbed a blanket, and AZ wrapped himself into it. 

"Ah." The girl slid down and joined him on the floor, "You can't stay down here. I don't think it's any better for you." she shivered, "Besides. It's cold down here."

AZ simply harrumphed, and dragged the mattress onto the floor, "It's slightly better this way." 

"...Progress, I guess?" Gia shrugged, "Can I help at all?" 

"Hand me a blanket." the giant got up and propped the bed-frame up sideways, setting it down softly enough that it didn't make any real noise.

The girl stared, "What are you _doing?"_

"Making a tent." AZ's mouth briefly twitched into a smirk, before he turned to wait for the blanket. 

Gia's eyes got wide, "A fort! Heck yeah!" she rushed to go grab blankets, before coming back with her arms full of them, handing them all to AZ. The giant smiled, and the two set to work, making their fort out of blankets and AZ's bed-frame. When it was finally constructed, AZ leaned back against the bed-frame, allowing Gia to climb in his lap, her grin wide as she looked up at him. "This is awesome, AZ!" 

He smiled down at her, before ruffling her hair. He could feel his chest begin to rattle as his eyelids slid shut, and Gia laid her head down on his chest. She jolted for a moment, before lying back down. And there they fell asleep, content in their fort. 

* * *

The sunlight was what awoke AZ, who's blurry vision gave him no clues as to figure out where he was currently in space. The fort. Right. A hand went to his chest, only to find another body. Gia. Right. The smell of breakfast filled his nose, and he sighed. Was this what it was like to live indoors? He'd forgotten, to be perfectly honest. Still holding the little girl close, he pulled himself out of the fort, trying to orient himself so that he would stay upright. A daunting task, for sure. 

Gia awoke while he was orienting himself, her eyes only half-open as she spoke softly, "Good morning..."

"Good morning," AZ responded with a tired grunt. He allowed Gia to shift, so she just allowed herself to cling to AZ like a Komala, listening to his heavy heartbeat and his rattling breaths. It was nice here, she thought. Comforting. The smell of old books was strong. As she sat down to breakfast with AZ and her parents and began to eat, she noticed giving her Papa a strange look. It was.. that word that he liked to use... smug. That was it. 

Lysandre just drank his coffee and tried to ignore his screaming nerves. Did his daughter truly like AZ more than him? It was unnerving to think about. He was the parent after all- but. She had the right to love her uncle. Be attached to him. He looked over at AZ and watched as Gia's Noibat tried to bite at the Eternal Floette's flower. The little fae, named Muguet by her friend, promptly began to smack the dragon type with said flower, which smelled of rotted fruit. Tasty to a Noibat, but not so kind to the fairy that carried the flower. A small smile pulled at his lips. This was okay. 

This was okay. 


End file.
